Only One
by Little Town
Summary: You finally seduce the elusive and stoic yet adorable and intensely gorgeous Albert Burckhardt, and he is everything and more that you asked for. [hella suggestive, 2nd person]
1. Part 1

_I have returned! Anyone play Midnight Cinderella? I was feeling thirsty for Albert—especially since he's always portrayed as cute and shy (which is perfect, don't get me wrong)—but I wanted to explore more of his character when it's sexytime with the princess ;) He's still a man after all! I hope you enjoy :3_

* * *

"Albert," you whispered, pulling him by the tie until you were only a breath away from him. "I want you."

You crashed your lips onto his in a passionate liplock. You had no idea whether you really loved him or not, but you knew that you _needed_ him, that you _wanted_ his body on yours. And what you want, you'll get.

He pulled away slightly to breathe, his glasses slightly fogged up. Albert was as red as a tomato, though a peek at his pants would clearly state that he was turned on and wanted you too. You looked him in the eyes and smirked. You gently took off his glasses and dropped them on the floor. He swallowed hard and kissed you again, and even though you two were in the middle of the hallway on the way to your room, he picked you up and pushed you against the wall. His kisses were awkward and inexperienced, but sweet and passionate.

Albert took his lips off yours and moved to your neck. You gasped at the sudden way he started sucking and kissing—hard and sure to leave marks. You leaned your head back and moaned, succumbing to his surprisingly dominating kisses.

At this, he sharply lifted his head up and kissed you, plunging his tongue into your mouth. You saw it only for a moment, but you knew for a fact that you saw the dark and sensual look in his eyes.

Albert began tugging at the strings of your corset, and you smirked a little, knowing you were in for a particularly fun night.

xXxXxXx

"Al?"

Nico was looking for Albert. Albert had said that he was just going to escort the Princess to her room and come right back yet he hadn't returned after what seemed like forever.

"Where is he…"

Then he heard a sound. It wasn't terribly clear, but he was sure it was coming from the Princess's room. Panicked, he ran to her door and was about to open her door when he heard the Princess scream Albert's name in the most obscene way he had ever heard in his entire life.

His hand flew to his mouth in shock. Realizing what was _really_ happening, he grinned evilly.

"I didn't know he had it in him," Nico snickered. "I can't wait to mess with him tomorrow about it." He quietly cackled and left when he heard the Princess moaning at the top of her lungs, not wanting to hear anymore.

* * *

 _lol I'm as bad as writing smut endings as cybird is :3c_


	2. Part 2

_There's a part two to this whaaaat? It was never my intention to write an actual smut thing for this, but an anon on tumblr (where I also posted this) so kindly asked about what actually happened in the bedroom with Albert, and I had to deliver. I hope you guys enjoy! This is also my first time writing sex from beginning to end so ? Tell me your criticisms and whatnot? (I'm only used to writing foreplay or cutting off right before the good parts™ start)_

* * *

Albert wasted no time in moving you two from outside your door to inside your room-efficiency even in sex, it seems. Once inside your room, however, his confidence faltered and he stopped kissing you to rest his forehead on your shoulder.

A flicker of irritation flashed through you, but quickly disappeared at the sound of his heavy breaths.

"Albert, what's wrong?"

He sighed. "I… Princess, this is… wrong. We shouldn't be doing any of this right now." He finally lifted his head up to you and the sensual look in his eyes had disappeared.

You frowned slightly. Wordlessly, you put your hand to his cheek and trailed it down his neck to his jacket lapels. You gave him a peck on the lips. He leaned forward to deepen it, but you backed away too fast and didn't realize what he was doing until afterward. All he needed was one last push-he wanted to do it, but his moral code didn't let him. Pure thing.

"It's alright," you whispered. You took his jacket off and threw it on the floor. Stepping back, you smiled your most seductive smile as you slowly stripped yourself of your dress. It landed on the floor with a quiet thud, leaving you clad only in your brassiere and underwear.

This was indeed the push he needed, as the next thing you knew you felt his lips on yours again. You saw the dark and sensual look in his eyes again, and this time you knew it would stay.

You led him by the tie to your bed. Albert quickly stripped himself of his shirt and pants and your eyes went wide. He had muscle. It was evident in his biceps and abs that he was still a knight, even with his scholarly appearance. And further down… His dick was waiting to be freed. From the looks of it, his size was nothing to laugh at.

He held you tightly and gave you one long kiss on the lips before moving back down to your neck, sucking and biting with all his might. He gave amazing neck kisses-none that you've ever received. They made you hot and needy, left you wanting more.

It then occurred to you that you should return the favor, and you lightly pushed him away. You kissed his lips and then sucked on the area right next to his Adam's apple. When you bit him, he gasped and you smiled at his neck.

"Whaddya think of that?" you whispered on his skin.

He responded by plunging his tongue into your mouth and kissing you more. You ran your hands through his soft hair, messing it up.

Albert dared to reach his hands around your back to take off your bra. Knowing he'd have difficulty doing so, you helped him out and bared your breasts to him. They aren't anything big or small but you're proud of them and you know how to flaunt them. He stared hungrily down at them and hesitantly left a trail of kisses from your collarbone down to your left breast. He stopped and slowly put his mouth around your nipple, slowly swirling his tongue around it and tasting your skin. You let out a long and loud moan, and instinctively his other hand found itself at your right breast, groping and kneading.

You felt your knees grow weak and was about to fall on the bed, but his other arm supported you. You clung to his shoulders. When he switched breasts, he looked up at you. His eyes were so dark with desire that it only served to make the fire between your legs stronger and hotter.

You must have made a face because then he lightly bit your right nipple with a light growl. You cried out, "A-Albert!"

He stopped, most likely thinking that he had hurt you. You put your finger under his chin and gently forced him to look at you. You smiled and proceeded to take off your panties.

You laid yourself down on the bed, now completely naked, and invited him to strip his last piece of clothing and join you. Albert swallowed hard and took off his underwear.

His dick was indeed nothing to laugh at. It wasn't particularly long or short-proportionate to his six foot self, really-but it was definitely thicker than most. You briefly wondered if you could fit that in you, but the thought flew away when you felt the bed sink with his weight and he was above you.

Albert kissed your sore and throbbing lips and began to suck on your neck once more. How many hickeys had this man left by now, you wonder. He stopped and whispered on your skin, much like you did earlier, "I'm not… You don't… How…"

Knowing his inexperience and hesitation, you breathed out, "Trust your instincts… And just do it."

He kissed your neck and backed away. He grabbed your hips, and, positioning himself at your entrance, gently inserted his dick into you. You gasped at the contact that you had wanted this whole time. He was more than you had ever expected-not only did his dick feel amazing in your pussy, he fit perfectly into you.

He started thrusting. It was slow at first, and you struggled to find a balanced pace between his thrusting and your hip movement, but when you two found it, you _had_ it. Albert sped up his pace and started to pound into you. He leaned forward and started sucking your neck once more.

You screamed, moaned, and made the most obscene sounds you could make. You clawed at his back and he clutched your hips tightly enough to leave bruises, but the pain was nothing compared to the _pleasure_ he was giving you. Whenever you screamed his name he was more motivated to thrust harder and faster, determined to push you over the edge to orgasm.

Albert was the one to come first, clutching your hips with an iron grip and biting your neck. With his warm juices in you, he continued to thrust and suck your neck until you at last reached your orgasm. You shouted his name and dug your nails into his back deeper than before. Your vision blurred and a wave of ecstasy swept over you.

After pulling out of you, he rolled over to his back, breathing heavily. You stared at him for a little bit. He was a mess-hair tousled and face dripping with sweat-but you knew you looked no better. You smiled and snuggled up to him.

"You are amazing, Albert." You looked up at him.

He turned red but instinctively wrapped an arm around you, holding you close. "P-Princess, please… You are absolutely more stunning than You could ever imagine."

You two climbed under the covers and resumed our previous position, falling asleep that way. As you drifted off into sleep, you thought, "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have Albert as your prince."

xXxXxXx

"Ohhh, Aaaaaalbeeerrrt~~" Nico called Albert in a sing-song manner.

Albert furrowed his brows. Nico never called him by his full name. "What is it?"

"I see you fixing and pulling up your collar a lot more than usual today. And I saw that the Princess was wearing a scarf today, which she never does. _And_ I see you desperately trying to avoid looking at her." Nico smiled mischievously.

Albert froze. He coughed and narrowed his eyes at him. "So?"

Nico slid closer to Albert and said in a low voice, "Not to mention that last night I walked by the Princess's room and she was screaming your name at the top of her lungs in a _really sexual way_."

Albert turned completely red and could not respond. Nico snickered and asked, "How was she? Didja have fun?"

At the memory of the previous night's events, Albert turned redder than Nico had ever seen him before. He increased his distance from Nico and nearly yelled, "Disrespectful brat!" before storming out of the room.

Nico laughed louder than he ever did and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Damn, I guess he really did have fun. Lucky Al."


End file.
